undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gerson
Gerson is a Vendor found in the Waterfall. His shop is in a small cave located near the houses of Napstablook, their cousin, and Undyne as well as the river where the River Person invites people for boat rides. Appearance An elderly looking tortoise-monster, Gerson is dressed like an archaeologist, with a pointed beard, a large magnifying glass, and a tan safari hat. Dialogue Neutral Route * Woah there! * I've got some neat junk for sale. Buy purchasing: * What are you looking for? buying an item: * Thanks! Wa ha ha! Sell * Ha! * I'm trying to get RID of my junk, not get more of it! * Though, I've heard if you want to sell stuff, the Temmie Village is your best bet. * Where is it? * ... * I don't remember. Talk in Talk : * Anything you wanna know? yourself * I've been around a long time. * Maybe too long. * Studying history sure is easy when you've lived through so much of it yourself! * Wa ha ha! Emblem * Eh? You don't know what that is? * What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays...? * Wa ha ha! * That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. * The Kingdom... * Of Monsters. * Wahaha! * Great name, huh? * It's as I always say... * Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans! meaning * That emblem actually predates written history. * The original meaning has been lost to time... * All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes... * Somethin' else. * Most people say it's the 'angel,' from the prophecy... Prophecy * Oh yeah... The prophecy. * Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. * Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... * Callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death.' * A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm... * In my opinion, when I see that little circle... * I jus' think it looks neat! * Wahaha! King * King Fluffybuns? * He's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kind of guy... * If you keep walking around long enough, you'll probably meet him. * He loves to walk around and talk to people. * Eh? * Why do I call Dreemur 'Fluffybuns?' * Oh, that's a great story! * ... * I don't remember it. * But if you come back much later, I'm sure I'll have remembered by then. Undyne * Undyne? * Yeah, she's a local hero around here. * Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. * Actually, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you... * I'd watch your back, kid. * And buy some items... * It might just save your hide! * Wa ha ha! Exit * Be careful out there, kid! Genocide Route * Wa ha ha... * So you came here. * What a treat! Buy * Don't expect a discount. Sell * I wouldn't buy your chitzy garbage at knifepoint. Talk in talk * Really? YOU wanna chat? Fate * Long ago, ASGORE and I agreed that escaping would be pointless... * Since once we left, humans would just kill us. * I felt a little betrayed when he eventually changed his mind. * But now, I think... * Maybe he was right to. * 'Cause after all, even though we never escaped... * A human's killing us anyway, ain't that right? Threat * I've lived too long to be afraid of something like you. * Try it, kiddo! * ...I know you can't here. * Wah ha... * Knowledge like that is the only reason I've survived so long. Fight * Eh? Fight you? * Nah, I'm not a hero. * Never was. * And b'sides... * These old bones aren't fit for fighting anyhoo. * One attack from you, then I'd.... well... * At least by talking to you, I've bought enough time for some of them to escape. Hero * I'm not a hero. * But I know there's someone out there. * Someone who'll never give up trying to do the right thing, no matter what. * There's no prophecy or legend 'bout anyone like that. * It's just something I know is true. * That someone like that will strike you down. Exit * Good riddance. Wares Crab Apple - 25 GOLD, "Heals 18HP (Looks like a crab.)" Sea Tea - 18G, "Heals 10HP SPEED up in battle." Cloudy Glasses - 30G, "Armor: 6DF Invincible longer" Torn Notebook - 55G, "Weapon: 2AT Invincible longer" Trivia * If you type "Gerson" for the character's name, the response becomes "Wah ha ha! Why not?" * According to Unyne, Gerson fought in the war against the humans. If true then this places Gerson, among the oldest characters in the game alongside Toriel and Asgore, as well as the physically oldest character in the game since Asgore and Toriel don't age. Category:Vendors Category:Males Category:NPCs